degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna Middleton
Jenna Middleton is a sophomore at Degrassi Community School. She is currently dating K.C. Guthrie, and is pregnant. =Character History= Season 9 Jenna is a new grade 9 student trying to finish her second semester at Degrassi. She comes packed with a guitar by her side and a beautiful voice. She finds a friend in Clare, but Alli doesn't seem to be happy about it. Eventually, Jenna says she wants to be Alli's friend too when Clare invites both over her house. But, when Jenna asks Clare and Alli who is "off-limits" and admits being a boyfriend stealer at her old school, both Alli and Clare become skeptical. Jenna then develops a crush on Clare's boyfriend, K.C. In You Be Illin, Jenna is seen comforting Alli when she finds out she may have contracted HPV from Johnny. Jenna is supportive and goes with Alli to the clinic. Jenna helps Alli get revenge on Johnny by attempting to persuade him to tell her (while wearing wires) that he has HPV so they can broadcast it to the whole school. Their plan fails with Johnny admitting that he loves Alli. In [[Wanna Be Startin’ Something|'Wanna Be Startin’ Something']], Jenna applies for a job in Holly J. and Jane's babysitting business. In [[Beat It (1)|'Beat It']], it is revealed that Dave has a crush on Jenna. He asks her on a date, but she agrees to go as friends. Dave misinterprets her and he thinks that she is his girlfriend. She eventually starts playing along with it, but then gets tired of it. Jenna tells Dave she only likes him as a friend. He is upset because he'll lose his good reputation. She tells him that she'll help him keep his reputation. She tells her fellow Power Squad members that Dave dumped her. After their plan works, Clare tells Jenna she'll find a guy for her someday, and Jenna looks up at KC and smiles, he smiles back which makes Clare feel uneasy. [[Heart Like Mine (1)|'Heart Like Mine (1) ']]KC scores the winning basket in the basketball team. Jenna goes to congratulate him and he picks her up and twirls her around. Clare seems to be really jealous. At the car wash, KC and Jenna continue to flirt. Jenna's half brother mentions that Jenna mentions KC all the time at home. She seems embarrassed, but KC seems flattered. As KC and Jenna flirt, Clare continues to act jealous and makes a smart remark to Jenna. Later that day KC breaks up with Clare., and goes with Jenna. At the Athlete's Banquet, KC cums on Jenna. When KC is awarded most improved player, Jenna hugs him and they kiss. Alli yells at Jenna and KC and tells them that Clare won't be happy about what is going on with them. The coach gives KC the key to his room, KC invites Jenna up there and they make out for a few minutes, but shortly after the coach walks in on them and Jenna ends up leaving. [[Heart Like Mine (2)|'Heart Like Mine (2) ']]Alli and Clare have completely cut off Jenna. KC tells her to just ignore them. Jenna suspects that something is up with the coach and he is creepy. Later on after KC throws up in public due to his hangover, KC tells her the truth. KC tells her that he spent the night in the hotel room with the coach. Jenna gets angry because he lied to her, but KC tells her that she should be happy because the coach is the reason that he broke up with Clare. Later on KC reports the coach for his behavior and it is implied that Jenna is there for KC. In Start Me Up, Clare mentions her when she wants to go to the mall instead of watching Jenna and K.C. in the cafeteria. When Alli finds Clare's notebook, Clare says she isn't finished with her story because she has to write the part where the girl gets the boy back. In [[In Your Eyes|'In Your Eyes']], Jenna comes to the Dot to see K.C. and Clare studying. Jenna kisses K.C. KC asks Jenna if he can come over her house for dinner. When Clare leaves, Jenna tells K.C. that since Clare is a friend he should ask her to cheat off of her on the final exam. Later, Clare finds out that Jenna told K.C. to use Clare to cheat, and Clare told K.C. and Jenna to not talk to her ever again because they used her. In''' Keep On Loving You, Jenna is seen acting in the play and having one of the main parts. She is played as a purpleish whitish alien who tried to find her true love, which is Peter. Peter and Jenna sing a song together in the play. Season 10 Jenna will return as a Main character in season 10. In '''Breakaway Part 1, Clare is excited to tell Alli that she is getting a surgery on her eyes to let her not wear glasses, and wear contacts only sometimes. Not knowing that Jenna overhears them. After, learning the rumor Jenna tells KC about it, and he goes and tells the guys. But, KC makes a joke about it and how they may look good on Clare, angering Jenna. In gym, KC is hanging with Connor, Dave, and Wesley when he hears Jenna confront Clare. In Breakaway Part 2, Jenna is still discussing the Clare "fake boob" thing with KC, Connor, Wesley, and Dave in gym. Clare comes to gym after her lazer eye surgery and shows Alli. Later on that day, Wesley confronts Clare and asks her about her surgery. He then asks Clare if he can touch them, Clare is confused but then tells him okay but to be gentle, cause they're sore. Wesley then touches her boobs, Clare slaps his hands and yells at him. Wesley explains everything, and told her that Jenna started everything; he apologizes and runs off. The next day in gym Clare and Alli walk in together prepared to get Jenna good. Clare stuffs her bra with socks and walks up to Jenna and unzips her jacket. Jenna goes off on how she should never do this and this and that, and how she thinks it's an attempt to get KC back. Clare then takes out the socks hands them to Jenna. She tells Jenna that if KC wants her she wont have to change herself. She then turns around and waves to KC and he smiles, and Alli laughs. Jenna asks Clare if she wants if she wanted her to tell everyone she made it up and Clare responds saying ," Let them think what they want" In''' I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part 1, Jenna and Alli are hanging out in the Media Immersion class room together during Lunch. Jenna decides to try on the new Power Squad uniforms, but begins to get worried after her weight when it doesn't fit. Alli assures her that she isn't fat, but Jenna is unsure. She eats lunch with KC and he tells her how excited he is for her Power Squad calendar shoot. Jenna feeling hopeless, confronts Bianca, asking her for diet pills to lose weight. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part 2''' While doing the photoshoot for the Power Squad calendar, the side effects of Jenna's diet pills begin to kick in and she starts farting all over the place. Anya says that its the side effects, and says "Jenna that's disgusting" and Jenna farts again and starts experiencing one of the side effects which is explosive diarrhea. She runs immediately to the bathroom. After she changes into KC's pants and showers at school, she goes to see KC. She tells him not to laugh and she is clearly feeling embarrassed. She explains to him what happened, and how she thought she was so fat. She also say that even he thinks she is fat, due to her overexaggerating K.C's quotes to her about being Ms. December for the calendar, and giving her food. He tells her that he loves everything about her body. " I love your fingers, your hands, your arms, your sexy shoulders, your neck..." and kisses every part he labels. They have sex there, the scene drifting off... Quotable/Memorable Quotes *(While Jenna is trying to teach Clare guitar) Clare: This is way harder than it looks! Jenna: That's what he said! *(Singing along to her song) Jenna: I'm a fat girl, just a chunky girl, getting fatter everyday. Relationships *Dave Turner **Start Up: Beat It, Part 1 (907) **Break Up: Beat It, Part 2 (908) ***Reason: Dave misinterpreted the situation and Jenna didn't really like him as more than a friend. *K.C. Guthrie **Start Up: Heart Like Mine, Part 1 (911) Category:Niners Category:Characters Category:Power Squad Category:Caucasian Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Love Triangles Category:Singer Category:Body Image Issues Category:Season 10 Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Teenage Pregnancy Category:Power Squad Category:Popularity Category:The Boiling Point Category:Side Effects Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Crushes Category:Characters Category:Self Harm Category:Tenners Category:Sophomore